


【双黄狐狸】关于冰箱里的那堆冰淇淋

by Pangcishaozhu



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangcishaozhu/pseuds/Pangcishaozhu
Summary: 万宅里有一只小动物叫小优。





	【双黄狐狸】关于冰箱里的那堆冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> 万山×黄小优

关于万宅里的那个小姑娘。  
现在窝在万先生怀里像一块被舔化的方糖。

索取了整栋别墅光着脚走路的特权、把甜口的零食塞进两倍大冰箱的奖励，黄小优终于知道自己需要付出点什么作为商人热衷的回报。那双握惯了酒杯的手现在用来握少女的腰肢，一条连衣裙从下抚到头，里里外外都吃个通透。  
她十八岁的时候从万山这里获取了一份成人礼，没有用花里胡哨的包装盒填满她的床底，而是一个足够让她回味上几个月的吻──就把她按在卧室的墙上，大老板还贴心的用手护着她的后脑勺。  
现在是另一份。小优跪坐在万先生怀里抱着他被发胶打理过的脑袋，任由无数个魂牵梦萦的吻落在自己颈脖和锁骨，她拉开衣领露出更多部分，小声说：“你可以留一个印子，但别太深”。而万先生啄了啄她的香唇，辗转在红润的柔软上带笑：“我留在里面就好了”。  
以前也会耍耍黄段子的小丫头瞬间红了脸颊和耳朵，万山用手指摩挲她脸颊透红光滑的软肉，各边亲了亲，身子一用力就把快化成水的人抱着搂在怀里，差点踢翻了边上的冰淇淋。

小优挂在万山身上，用万先生的话来说就是没纵向发展却把营养都分给横向了，惹得本来心里惴惴不安的小动物不客气的在人肩膀上咬了一口，结局还是被饲养员从裙底揩了把油。  
被丢到床上的小动物还想伸爪挠两下，然而四处扑鼻的熟悉味道都提醒她现在正躺在万山的床上，警觉性一下子让她的动作就收敛了许多，看着对方脱去西服外套笔挺挺的背影不由得干咽口水，故作镇静的去摘自己头上别的红色蝴蝶结。  
这蝴蝶结还是万山送她的其中之一。依稀记得那是自己在圣诞节戴了个自称班里男孩送的发卡在万山面前显摆，换来的就是当时大老板紧盯着苹果电脑一声不吭，和隔天清晨小优在自己床底下发现满满一盒蝴蝶结发饰，箱子边还夹了张便签：圣诞快乐，小朋友。  
而黄小优也特别清晰的记得自己回到学校把用来气万山的发卡还给酸菜的时候心里有多么得意，而那一天她因为发呆和傻笑被点名站起来的次数直接破了班级记录。  
万山把对着蝴蝶结傻笑的人拉回现实，心里琢磨着这丫头明明已经成年了怎么还像个小孩一样。但真正下口吃的时候倒没那么些罪恶感了，他守着家里唯一的小丫头长大，连十八岁那一年都严于律己的没有动手动脚。  
现在火候刚刚好，这么想着，万先生拆塑料膜的动作都忍不住粗暴起来，黄小优盯着那只有在超市收银台前面的小框里才能看到的某盒，觉得浑身上下都烫烫的，尤其是脸上。  
万山拆出一袋再抬头的时候正看见红成小番茄的某个人一脸好奇的盯着他手里的玩意儿目不转睛，于是轻笑了一声把安全套往人脸上刮了刮：“不着急，一会儿给你看别的”。  
说完又贴上去亲的小优软了腰，整个人稳稳的陷在万先生的味道里被拱的湿漉漉红彤彤。单薄的连衣裙连蹭带拽的揉乱在胸口，剩下一条软绵的布料也被人用手指扯着歪向一边，万山吮着小优嘴里剩余的甜蜜，另一只手隔着布料在她胸前揉了揉，眉头不禁皱了一下：“在家也不可以不穿”。  
“嗯……我以为你喜欢方便的。”被气息填满的小优抱着她的浮木，眼睛蒙上了薄薄的纱布，里面映出无法对她招架的万先生，于是那些吻又讨好的落在她的下颚线：“我更喜欢帮你脱”。  
一扯到头的连衣裙，万先生仿佛在拆一盒精美的蛋糕，当真的看见衣物底下的风景，万山还愣了一下，继而在对方的紧张的目光下弯了弯嘴角，附身上去亲了上去：“嗯，我们家小优长大了”。  
“长大”这个词对小优来说意义太多，她跟着妈妈来万宅做事的时候才八岁，还记得第一个晚上她在大别墅里哭唧唧的找妈妈睡，结果稀里糊涂的钻进另一个房间的被窝，直到床上的主人察觉不对劲把灯打开，才把哭的两眼红彤彤的黄小优从被窝里抱出来。  
当年哄着把自己枕头蹭的都是鼻涕水的丫头睡觉的小少爷才刚满十八岁，名字叫万山。  
而现在，小优依旧躺在这张都是万先生味道的床上被万先生哄着吻着，恍惚一切都只是睡一觉睁眼，该在的人还在。  
小优动情时想温存几句，却感觉到万先生目光灼灼的盯着她凉飕飕的胸口，嘴角挂笑：“行，长大的还不少”。  
……  
不等黄小优嘴炮发作，万先生又先行一步堵住了她的嘴，同时揪掉了她身下唯一的遮羞布。黄小优下意识抱住万山，胸前的柔软便挤压在西服内衬上，柔软的布料蹭的她一片软肉都磨出了红晕，万山看得眼红，埋头先啃了两口，咬的黄小优身子直抖，缀在顶端的小红莓也颤颤巍巍的被万先生吸入口中，初次只是轻轻的舔和吮吸，就已经让小优左扭右扭的摸不清方向了。  
“小优，你产的奶一定特别香。”万先生把耳廓含进嘴里，优雅又流氓的情话一滴不漏的挑逗着耳膜，被占尽便宜的小丫头湿漉漉了一双眼，抬起膝盖顶在万先生紧绷的裤子上画圈：“哥哥，你压着它不难受么？”  
万山呼吸一顿，眼里明晃晃的欲望就要把小优贯穿，大手揉上更细腻的腿根，在不见光的地方摩擦探索：“它还等着把你喂饱”。  
你来我往的荤段子显然说不过万山，小优在脑海里搜索着以前看小黄片积累的技巧，然而被几根手指又打飞到九霄云外，她攀住了万山，硬邦邦的裤子却顶了上来，万山调笑着在小优耳边叹气：“丫头，你水流得能把我裤子弄湿”。  
“滚蛋…… 唔！”被未解放的小兄弟提前问好，手指挑逗的粘腻的水声虽然细微却足以把她耳朵烫伤，万山孜孜不倦的啃咬那枚小巧的耳垂，把牙印作为装饰，一边为他期待已久的礼物开疆扩土。  
三根手指并进，小优忍不住把腿张的更开，直到让万山的手指统统吃进去，才觉得难受的不行，彼时万先生忍耐着为她缓解，还吻掉几枚姑娘流下的眼泪。  
一切都准备就绪，万先生动手除去自己的累赘，目光紧紧盯着他变成玫瑰色的礼物。手臂抬起一条无力颤栗的腿架在臂弯，万山安慰的吻着小优冒汗的额头，终于一点点把自己送了进去。  
“嗯啊！万、万山……”小优气息不稳的颤抖了一下，攀紧了一样吃力的万先生，而万先生托着对方浑圆的小屁股，示意让她放松：“过一会儿就好了，小优，交给我”。  
少女泪眼汪汪的忍着疼痛，直到对方一入到底，被填满的肿胀感让她无法动弹，而万山的手指适时的拨弄过敏感的肉珠，惹来快感袭击的第一声霹雳。小优把头埋在万先生颈脖里，鼻子和眼圈都红彤彤的：“你动动吧”。  
万先生不客气的开动了。顶撞时，擦过小优最要命的那一点，惹来女孩在床上重重的一弹，又被钳制在怀里，万山吮吸着她的嘴唇，眉目随着身下激荡的水声已是一片火热，摩擦着红润的香唇，万先生还叮嘱：“叫出来给我听听”。  
他趴俯在小优身上，那条被抬起的腿干脆架在自己肩头，女孩跳舞练就的身姿终于在他眼前独展风采，万山压着她，身下激烈的顶弄着，名贵的床头也被撞的哐哐响，碾过小优起伏剧烈的心脏。  
小优被这初次性爱带来的快感迷昏了头脑，张望着又被万先生上下填满。  
后来整根没入，小优渐渐被快感占满全身，脚趾都绷劲的享受这场盛宴。  
做的狠了，小优也不知道自己嘴里囫囵喊着的是快一点还是慢一点，总之最后她被搬上万山的大腿根，后背贴着对方汗津津的胸口，双臂向后探去，挺出两团圆润的饱满，让对方一边顶的自己上下颠簸，一边用手把柔软捏出各种形状，再弹回原来的模样。  
爱液打湿了性器，小优趴在床上从后面抬起双腿侵入，呜咽的呻吟压不住第一声便控制不住第二声、第三声，后来她被按在万山身上起伏，嘴巴贴着对方的耳朵，极尽色情的喘息都讲给他听，直到自己在他胸膛撑都撑不起来。  
姿势不知道换了几个，“要去了”三个字也变着腔调喊了好几遍，小优酸胀了双腿被架起，最后攀在万山肩膀与他接吻，浑身湿漉漉的没有地方是干净的，胸口也淅沥沥滴下什么，蹭在万山身上，她眼神迷离，眼泪掉了也任由万先生舔去。  
万山捧着她，拢了她的头发披散在枕头上，最后俯身在她蝴蝶谷亲吻时说了一句我会娶你。


End file.
